


Prince of Crime

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You had a big fight that day when Jerome died. Little did you know that he still wasn't finished with it.





	Prince of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of Jerome's death

_”Gorgeous, as much as I like you, you’re poor to judge.” Jerome cackled as he fiddled with his knife. “Galavan is going to make me a prince of crime. You should be happy, you would get to be a princess!”_

_“This isn’t funny Jerome! I heard Galavan talk with his sister, they’re gonna use you, they wan-“ your voice was silenced as Jerome kissed you. You pushed him away._

_“See, your delusions blind you, even from my kisses. You used to love my kisses, doll.” he grinned as he pinned you against the wall. “And when I get to be a prince of Gotham, you’ll still be my princess.”_

_“Jerome, please listen to me! They don’t want to make you any prince, they will kill you, they want to be rulers of Gotham, and-“ your sentence was again silenced, but this time because Jerome stood back from you and his face had suddenly a tense expression._

_“If you don’t believe me, doll, maybe you should just leave. Let the adults do the job.” he said. You glared at him, he knew how much you hated it when he belittled you._

_And in the next moment, you were stomping furiously towards your apartment. You barely noted the cars – or didn’t want to note them - that honked at you, as you were walking in the middle of the road._

_And on the evening, you saw from the TV how Theo Galavan stabbed Jerome on the neck and let him bleed to death. You had been right._

_—_

It had been almost a year since Jerome died. And your days went by in that same, old, boring pattern. Get up, make some breakfast and for the rest of the day, you lay on the sofa and watch some stupid sitcom shows. In the evening, you maybe took a shower, but it always got you thinking of Jerome and crying, so on most evenings, you didn’t go to the shower.

It was almost midnight, when you finally got yourself into the bed and you fell to sleep immediately. So you didn’t hear how your window creaked as it opened, nor you heard the steps which stopped in front of you.

“Hey, doll.” a voice said, but you knew it couldn’t be real. You turned around.

“Go away, Jerome.”

“Why? Are you still mad at me?”

“You’re not real. You’re dead.” you muttered. You knew how stupid it would have looked if someone would be looking. It was quiet for a moment, before someone grabbed your hand. It got you to gasp in surprise and you opened your eyes.

It  _was_  Jerome. He was alive? How?

“J-Jerome? H-How…?” you noticed the staples on his face and reached out to touch them. “Who… did that to you?”

“Some idiots who wanted to be me. I don’t wonder it though. Everyone craves it, being me.” he cackled, and you found yourself giggle a little.

“Look, grumpy here is laughing.” he said as he pulled you to his embrace. “And for that how-part, it was those same idiots who wanted to be me. They resurrected me, didn’t have much patience for it though and they decided to cut my face off instead.”

“Idiots”, you grumbled and nuzzled your face to Jerome’s jacket. “But hey, you still look handsome to me.”

He grinned down at you, before kissing you. “And now… I get to be a prince of crime. And I’ll take you more seriously from now on… I heard that Galavan is dead, so that’s checked already.”

“So you let this little girlie do adult’s job? How brave, J.” you said, playfully raising your eyebrows while smiling.

“Keep that smile, doll. So whole Gotham knows you’re mine.” he said before laying down with you on the bed.

And from that day on, you never had those boring days again.


End file.
